wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wings of the Wind
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winter Sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 6: The woman who can't forget her first love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:15, September 28, 2011 Sadly im not an admin or i would've done it a long time ago Natsume is the only admin here but she has never come after creating this wiki. Inowannabe 18:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No new pics Sorry for not uploading any new pictures since the last fortnight,had many things comming up in college etc, i will upload some good ones soon. And hey its been a real long time since you've come online wat happened???? Inowannabe 18:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A slow weekend Umm sorry guys this is gonna be a very slow weekend for me, and i will not be able to upload the pics you asked me to. Sorry huh Inowannabe 07:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And hey did you check out the videos cause i think you missed one of them since you started from ep 4 check it out Inowannabe 10:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) All help is welcome(*No conditions applied*) Sure please check the grammar of ep 11 onwards cause i have still not gone through them. And for the slider this is what im thinking *chars *Ep listing *Gallery * Misc wanted it do it since a long time but was too busy adding new templates to this wiki. and thanks for coming back was feelin a little short handed(*actually a lot*) There are many new templates so i suggest you go through them * Template:Ep-nav * Template:Box3 * Template:Box more * Template:Box start * Template:Notice The code and other stuff is on Template documentation The edit on Oh Che-lin is good but can you add more details to the box. Whaaat we can change the basic color???(*astounded*); btw how about this pic for the title. And if we can change the color without admin rights,a color which matches the pic will be good. And finally we crossed 50 pages (*Very happy*), thank you for your help.(*truly thankful*) Inowannabe 15:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) A chat >I seriously wanna have a chat with you guys about this wiki and also a bit about Noblesse.i'll be online for most of today, so we can have a chat in the chat box in this page I be checking(i.e refreshing the page) every half an hour according to (UTC), so please wait if i don't seem to respond.Btw leave a msg on my talk page as soon as you read this. Inowannabe (Talk) 07:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) cd Kay then how abt on noblesse im w8ing there Inowannabe (Talk) 10:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) icant see you type anything so try my facebook it is mohitreddyk (the propicture is a sketch with 4 guys including my and my college is ceg a big red building with a clock in front send me a req Gmail Kay then Gmail good for you ???? or even Yahoo its mohitreddyk@gmail.com/ mohitreddyk@yahoo.com Inowannabe (Talk) 11:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: about the SOPA thingy *Both of us and even Deamon spade don't live in the US. The SOPA act allows for a screen blacking out only in geographic location in the US. *Some of wikia's servers are located in Europe and some in Forida, the Forida ones may be forced to close down but wikia would mostly have shifted its stuff to the Europe based one Basically SOPA affects only the people who are using the internet physically from the US not the rest of the world. The SOPA may close down the server's located in the US, but this will usually not affect us unless the website is compeletely based in the US. So our wiki is not going anywhere I'll be adding updates on this soon, here or on my blogs. Inowannabe (Talk) 01:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you got that right i left that strechy pic there cause i was searching for a better one, and then over time i forgot about it. Suggest a better for me, will you About the admin thingy i looked into it last time, and it requires a person to be active for more than 2 weeks , which i won't be able to for atleast a week , exams *Piffff* and intra-college cultural fest running, so i won't be able to devote more time on it though. Inowannabe (Talk) 15:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re The slider pic's dimensions are 660 X 360 px, you can use fast stone image viewer to resize the image Inowannabe (Talk) 19:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Hey thanks for the image, i changed the slider.It looks great. : Inowannabe (Talk) 16:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC)